heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2014.01.02 - Teacher's Pets
One on one time with the Cuckoos would always be an interesting time. The five girls, with their hive mind and their slowly emerging personalities. Always with new sets of questions about the world they seemed to know little about despite their age. Then there is the added problem of Fantomex's recent visit and what that could mean about them. And the girls themselves seem confused about that themselves. Not to mention other things they had learned by secretly picking the brain of the mentor and headmistress, Emma Frost. "Why are you interested in an ex-Nazi who helped attack the home of the man you have sweaty thoughts about, Ms. Frost?" the girls asked in their creepy unison voice. Emma had a special relationship with her girls. She spent a lot of time with them, and wasn't always the best teacher. So for the moment she was standing near the window of her office with a lit cigarette. She took in a long drag before she answered, "Because of reasons that are not your concern, girls. Really, remember the talk we had about privacy? That is one of those subjects that belong in that topic, we've talked about this." The girls all nodded in unison but add to that, "You also told us, Ms. Frost, that it was important to know the associations of the people most important to us. You are the most important person to us, thus we need to be keep in the light of your associations." It was Sophie that broke the, 'in unison' speech, "And frankly we all decided you can do much better than Hans Gunsche." Emma let out a sigh, along with smoke out of her nose. If any other student said this, even among her 'favorites' that would have earned them a dismissal, but this was her girls. She tossed her cigarette out of her window and moved to lay down onto her small couch, touching at her forhead, "I'm flattered you all consider me important, I quite feel the same way. But you need not worry about my dating life. It is fleeting, I assure you. These men and women come and go, only a few stick around for the long haul. Don't wreck your pretty little blonde heads about it. I'd much rather get you lot more friends. Maybe boyfriends or girlfriends when you're older. Maybe." Esme broke the unison next, she tended to have things to say, "Oh, we already have our eyes on people. Well the others do. I think the whole concept is just entirely stupid." Sophie gave a look to Esme, but that didn't stop her from talking this time, "Like Celeste like Leo Luthor. And Phoebe like Mr. Noh-Varr. And Sophie likes..." Before Esme could finish that last part all their eyes glowed with telepathic power and Sophie said, "That's enough Esme, I'm sure Ms. Frost doesn't care about such things." Emma looked to the girls, moving her feet so they could sit if they wished. Well there were so many she would have to sit upright to give the room, which she does, "Girls. I know each of you have focused interests in regards to people. That's fine. But each of you need to actually know said people that you are interested otherwise they will get distracted in one way or the other. No one likes people who carry torches, trust me." She looked to all of them and smiled, "But your present for Christmas was...beautiful. You all amaze me, I hope you understand this." The girls were in unison again, "Your welcome Ms. Frost," they said in regards to her praise of their Christmas gift, "It took much effort to find the correct people and implant the hypnotic suggestions in their mind correctly without damaging their talent or fine motor control. We are really rather proud of it." They would take what she said about carrying torches to heart. They didn't entirely understand what she meant but they knew that whatever it was, was bad. Emma looked to her little darlings, and rested an arm onto her armrest of her couch, still offering the room for them to join, "I don't doubt that. But there is a more important subject at hand, your crushes. Come sit and we will chat. I don't think the lot of you understand how to realistically approach them, that much is becoming apparent." "We like Ms. Kane. She was nice and sweet," the girls spoke in unison as they took seats across from Emma. They seemed to be rather obsessed with 'fixing' Emma's love life. They had put a lot of thought in it actually. It was Phoebe who next spoke separately, "And I think you'd rather discuss Fantomex with us rather than the people we are romantically interested in." Emma rested her legs onto her couch and leaned her head against her palm on the arm rest as she looked at all of the girls. She let out a sigh before answering, "Fantomex is a discussion all on his own. You came at me on a relatively sore subject, so now the ball is really in your court. So discuss, how can Auntie Emma make all of you happy?" Esme spoke up instantly, "You could help Sophie by making out with her. She's completely in love with you." Sophie's eyes went wide and her face blushed heavily. She was not capable of rational thought at the moment and couldn't shut her sister up. Emma reached out to grab at the Earl Grey tea and sipped before continuing. With moments like this, you need a second of composure before continuing, "This is another fault of my own, you all need to learn compassion and empathy. It's suble, and takes time to learn. So this month's assignment." Emma re-crossed her legs, "A kitten, a birthday gift, actually. At your larger dorm you still have a bit of room so I will be buying a kitten for you. Each of you need to care for the kitten. With a rotational schedule to be determined by each of you, you all need to take care of it's personal needs including feeding, bathing, grooming, restroom, and attention. Should you pass this after a month's course we'll continue onto 'friendship' and how they should be done. And no, not like the cat. What the cat teaches is being responsible and attentive. Do you all understand?" The girls all spoke in unison again. They looked quite cross to be honest, "You told us compassion was something for lesser people. That as telepaths we understood people and thus did not require compassion." Then something -very- unlike the girls happened. Each one of them protested. One after the other. Esme said, "It will get fur over all our clothes." Sophie said, "Assuming it doesn't just urinate all over them." Irma said, "And what about my paintings! Or worse my viola! What if it gets into that." Phoebe said, "And all its going to want to do in interrupt us. Cats just want attention when they want it! They'll throw our entire link in disarray." Celeste finished by said, "I kind of like the idea." To be honest they all were quite right. This cat idea could really blow up in her face, and more importantly Emma has given them some awful advice, particularly when she was feeling cross. She rose from her couch to kneel in front of them, taking a turn to touch each of them on their cheeks, "I may have phrased myself poorly, compassion is important but you must share it logically. But you girls, my girls, have less real-world experience than most. So we need to take this slow, just so you gain experience. Try this kitten, and I want the lot of you to develop friends. Then after that we'll tackle boys, girls, and what have you. Deal?" You need to vote for other players before voting for Emma Frost again. The Cuckoos know when they've been beaten. They all say in unison in the same dejected voice. "Yes, Ms. Frost." Category:Log